


Phoenix Tears

by good_eviening



Series: Harry Potter Characters/Reader One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Cross-Posted on Quotev, F/M, Harry and Reader are 12, Hurt Harry Potter, POV Second Person, Reader is Dumbledore's Granddaughter, Relax - Freeform, They're just two kids with crushes, be ready, for cringe, god why is this so cringy, i guess, like everything i have is on that, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_eviening/pseuds/good_eviening
Summary: It was cold.And fuzzy.And cold.You could make out your name through the haze.- - - - -When Tom Riddle took both Ginny Weasley and Harry's friend (Y/n) into the Chamber of Secrets, Harry was confused.It wasn't long before that confusion fell into understanding, which quickly turned to pain when he was bitten by the Basilisk.





	Phoenix Tears

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request by someone on Quotev, I think.
> 
> Uh, Chara The Human on Quotev, according to what I have listed on there, but I think the name's changed since then.
> 
> That doesn't help much, though.
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/EmmiSmith
> 
> There's the username of the person who requested this one-shot.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I wrote this forever ago, so it's cringe to the max, but if you like it, I'm glad.
> 
> Okay, enjoy, I guess!

Your brain felt....... fuzzy.

You couldn't really think straight, only sensing a few basic things.

The ground was cold.

The air was cold.

You were cold.

You couldn't breathe anything more than shallow breaths.

Your heart was beating..... at least you thought it was. 

Did your heart have to beat for you to be alive? You couldn't remember if it did.

The room was silent, mostly. You could hear a few drips of water, somewhere. Your eyes wouldn't open, and you weren't sure if you wanted them to.

You suddenly heard footsteps. They sounded distant, but they were there. 

"Ginny!"

There was a voice, a boy. He sounded upset, or angry, or distressed. You couldn't figure out who it was, but the name he called registered with you. 

Ginny, the name of the person laying next to you, who you knew was there by the small, quiet breaths she took.

The boy's voice returned.

"(Y/n)!" 

The voice registered with you, and you recognized it, the sound clearing your mind a bit, to where a single word could run through it, moving some of the blur in your head away to where you could think a bit better.

As the word ran through your thoughts, you couldn't help but feel better at the sound of it.

_Harry._

Harry Potter, the boy who had called your name, (Y/n), brought hope to you. It burned in your mind like a flame trying to grow, and the more you thought about it, the more fuel was fed.

Harry finally reached you, and you felt him kneel down over you, shaking your shoulders and whispering your name. Your heart swelled at his voice, but your body wouldn't respond as your even clearer mind tried to reach out to him.

Suddenly, another voice spoke. You recognized it, but couldn't place a name. "She won't wake. Neither of them will."

Harry stood up to look at whoever had spoken.

"Tom Riddle."

That was his name. Tom Riddle. Your friend, Ginny Weasley, had told you about him. She had said he was a memory in a diary, and talked about how he talked to her and helped her and understood her.

You had always been slightly suspicious, but let it go.

Until she had said Tom wanted to talk to you.

You had decided to agree, and soon found yourself talking to a diary. 

You hadn't really liked Tom. At all. So you stopped your conversations with him and refused Ginny when she said he requested you again. 

Unfortunately, that one conversation with him had been enough, and you were now lying here with the definitive thought that Tom Riddle had been the one that brought you here. 

There was a conversation between Tom and Harry, and you didn't say attention until your name came up. 

"I understand how you got Ginny here, and why, but why did you bring (Y/n)? She only talked to you once, and I don't see your reasoning to taking her too," Harry explained.

Tom chuckled. "You are a funny boy, Harry Potter. Do you even know who (Y/n) is? Do you know her last name?"

You could hear the confusion in Harry's voice as he spoke, "No. The teachers have always called her by her first name, even during the Sorting. They call her Miss (Y/n). I don't think anyone knows her last name."

"Ah, but there is a reason for that. A secret, Harry Potter, but I have figured it out," you could see Tom's confident and proud smirk.

"What is it? Do you know her last name?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and since I am going to kill you, Harry Potter, I will tell you, because I am gracious and want to ease your mind on this. Plus, your reaction will most likely be enjoyable." Tom laughed.

There was a silence before Tom spoke again.

"You, Harry Potter, are standing over the body of (Y/n) Dumbledore, your Headmaster's dear granddaughter." Harry was silent in shock. "I believe you are smart enough to figure out my reason for taking her, now."

"I-I-I d-don't-" Harry trailed off, his surprise still there.

"Now, Harry Potter, I will kill you."

You heard the battle going on, and listened for information, hoping Harry didn't die. Suddenly, your dimming hope was restored as Harry yelled one word.

"Fawkes!"

You heard the phoenix screech as it flew, before releasing a strange yet beautiful cry, that he had only ever done twice before. It only happened when he knew you were hurt.

You prayed in your head that he would help Harry, and leave you for now. Thankfully, he did.

You heard the ear-piercing scream of the Basilisk as Fawkes poked its eyes out, allowing Harry a real fighting chance.

Your brain was still fuzzy in some places, to where you couldn't move at all. Your breathing was still so shallow that your body was now desperate for oxygen. So, the moment that Harry stabbed the Basilisk fang into the diary, killing the memory of Tom Riddle, you involuntarily gasped, sitting up and opening your eyes. You looked around, your mind suddenly completely clear. Ginny seemed to be in the same state beside you, but your attention was turned to Harry as you heard him gasp in pain. Ginny was looking at him too, horrified. You looked up to see Fawkes still flying around. Of course.

You turned to Ginny, you had to move fast. One of you needed to help Harry and one needed to get out and get your grandfather immediately. 

And only one of you knew what to do about the first problem.

"Ginny, I need you to go, now. Go get gra-Dumbledore. Ron's probably somewhere down there," Harry nodded weakly at this, "So get him and go."

She looked terrified at the idea. "But what about Harry?"

"I know what to do, Ginny, just go! Hurry!"

She looked into your eyes for a moment before nodding and running off.

You sighed in relief, watching her retreating figure, before turning your attention back to the half-dead Harry Potter on the ground. You stooped down to him and took his good arm. "Harry? It's me, (Y/n). What happened?"

"The Basilisk, I killed it, but it bit me," he stammered out, before crying out as he felt the venom spread through his body.

"Okay, okay, it's gonna be okay, don't worry," you reassured him, "But I need you to relax. I can help you, but you have to relax."

He breathed quick and shallow breaths that sounded pained.

"Harry, if you don't relax, you could scare him off and you'll die. Please, relax," you urged.

He struggled to nod and his body's shaking slowed. He breathed deeper and did;t move away from you anymore.

You whistled up to the Phoenix that continued to circle above you. He responded by swooping down and landing in front of you. "Hello, Fawkes," you whispered. He cooed and rubbed against you. "Harry needs help, Fawkes." The Phoenix looked at the dying boy next to you and a sad expression crossed the bird's features. "Please, Fawkes, he'll die without you." This seemed to put the phoenix over the edge. A single tear began to fall from his eye. You noticed and grabbed Harry's trembling arm, yanking it over and underneath where the tear would fall. The drop of water rolled down and hit the exact spot where the fang pierced his skin.

The flesh it touched glowed, and you know it had worked.

"Harry? Can you see?" you asked him.

"I-It's blurry," he said.

You waited a moment.

"What about now?"

"It's still blurry." He turned to you and blinked. "Wait, I think I can see you. You're a lot clearer."

"Look around, Harry. Can you see?"

"Y-Yeah. I can." He looked at you. "It's not blurry anymore." 

"How do you feel?" You asked.

"Great! I feel great!" He leaped up and hugged you. "Thank you, (Yn)!"

You flushed red. "It was nothing, Harry."

He snorted and took your hand in his. "(Y/n), you saved my life. I'd hope that's not nothing."

\-----

After Lucius Malfoy left the office, Harry ran after him and Dobby with the broken diary in hand. You smiled. He had told you his plan, and hoped it went right.

"(Y/n)."

You turned at the mention of your name. Dumbledore was standing in front of his desk, looking over at you from his spectacles.

"Yes Gra-Proffessor," you corrected yourself.

He chuckled as your cheeks flared red before speaking, "Come here."

You smiled and walked forward and into your grandfather's embrace. After he released you, you watched him as he went back behind his desk.

"I'm sorry," you whispered.

"For what, my dear?"

"For making you worry."

He looked up at you and smiled. "(Y/n), if you hadn't been there, Fawkes may not have gone, and Harry could be dead. Though I was worried, I am grateful you were there."

You returned his smile before glancing back at the door. You wanted to go find Harry and thank him for saving you.

"Go ahead. I'm sure you and Harry would like to talk," Dumbledore spoke.

You nodded quickly before you ran out the door and down the stairs. Harry was at the end of the hall, sitting on a bench and staring out at the ground, deep in thought. You sat next to him.

"Hello Harry."

He jumped before realizing it was you. He relaxed and smiled. "Hey (Y/n)."

"Thank you, for saving my life back there," you said.

"No problem. I'd be dead without you, so thank you too," he responded.

Your cheeks warmed, dusted with red, but you smiled at him, having a sudden, crazy idea that you couldn't help but act upon. "Of course, but I feel you did more than me, so I feel you deserve an extra reward."

He looked at you with raised eyebrows. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

You replied by kissing Harry on the cheek. You caught him by surprise, leaving him with a shocked expression and bright red cheeks.

You hopped up from the seat, beaming.

"See you at dinner, Harry," you grinned before skipping off down the corridor and away.


End file.
